Time Travel Rocks
by Xof Kalb
Summary: Just another day at Mithril, because nothing really surprises these people anymore. One-shot


**XxXxXxX**

_Author's Note: Just a (really) short plot-less one-shot, because I'm still trying to focus on Serenity's Wing. I will not start other chapter-fics. I will not start other chapter-fics. I will not start…etc._

_This is unbeta'd._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own Full Metal Panic. This is just for fun and I'm not making any profit from it._

**Time Travel Rocks**

**XxXxXxX**

An excited exclamation to Sousuke's right pulled his attention away from his homework and he looked up. Across the hangar, standing with the Commander in front of the Arbalest, stood two teenagers, neither of whom he recognized. The shorter of the two—a boy with a long braid of chestnut hair—appeared to be pleading.

"Oh, you have to let me check this baby out!" Braid exclaimed cheerfully in English, bouncing in unrestrained enthusiasm. "Time travel so rocks. Please, please, please? I've only read about these in books!"

The other teen, wearing his dark hair in a small, tightly bound ponytail at the base of his skull, said something that Sousuke couldn't hear, but Braid whipped his head around and exclaimed in obvious mock horror as he clutched at his chest. "Wu-man, that hurts! Of course I can read. How do you think I figured out the access codes to Shenlong last year? I still can't believe you actually had a—"

Ponytail's face twisted into a scowl and interrupted Braid loudly enough for Sousuke to hear. "Say it and die, Maxwell!"

Maxwell's grin very nearly reached his ears.

"There's seriously something wrong with that kid."

Sousuke looked over his shoulder to see Major Mao standing slightly to his right with her hands on her hips and a petulant expression on her face. She obviously wasn't very happy about something. He didn't ask which 'kid' she meant.

"Who are they?"

"You remember that explosion three days ago? The one off the coast of Australia?"

He nodded, having read the article in a newspaper.

"We have the braided guy to thank for that. The brat's been going gaga over just about every piece of tech he can find. It was only a matter of time before he messed with something he didn't understand."

Sousuke frowned, the statement clashing with what he knew of the incident. "The explosion was caused by an accidental gas leak. No casualties."

"Which is what the media is telling everyone," Mao explained as they watched the Commander lead an annoyed looking Ponytail and saddened looking Braid away from the Arbalest. "Apparently, these two are responsible for destroying an entire warehouse district being used as a smuggling base. Survivors say they literally appeared out of thin air. They attacked when the smugglers tried to restrain them."

"Assassins?"

"Not that anyone's been able to confirm," Mao replied and crossed her arms over her chest. "Those two are confirming what the smugglers have said, anyway. They say that one moment they're standing in a housing project and the next, they're surrounded by a bunch of men with guns." Her gaze flickered to his. "They're also saying that a lot of our stuff has been obsolete for nearly three hundred years."

_"Time travel so rocks."_ "Time travel."

"That's what they're claiming."

Sousuke refocused on the braided teen, taking in the bandage on his cheek and forearm and the slightly unsteady way the teen walked. He might've had a concussion, or maybe Sousuke was just reading too deeply into his seemingly random-like movements. Sousuke narrowed his eyes as the teen said something to his companion that caused the Chinese teen to lash out again with a fist. The braided teen dodged away from the punch with a swift and graceful sidestep and laughed. Loudly.

"He's like a kitty cat," Weber chirped merrily, plopping himself down next to Sousuke on the bench. "All playful and happy and super spiffy reflexes. I kinda like him."

Mao snorted indignantly.

They watched as the Commander led the two teenagers towards the exit, saying something that Sousuke didn't catch. It didn't matter, however, as he could guess by the braided teen's following outburst of, "Food!"

"Why are they here?" he asked as the supposed time travelers left with their escort.

Mao's shoulders slumped and she sighed. "Where else can they go? It's not like there's a place designated for misplaced time travelers or anything. Besides, for all we know, they could be jerking our chain. Though the Commander seems to believe them well enough."

Weber smirked, leaning backwards and balancing himself on the bench with his feet in the air. "Maybe we should ask them about winning lottery numbers. Or stock prices?"

Mao moved to strangle Weber, and as the blonde choked out his apologies, Sousuke glanced at the door one last time before returning to his homework.

**XxXxXxX**

**_End_**


End file.
